A Life So Unexpected
by lenaetv
Summary: This is a KakashixSakura. After years of agony can two lost hearts find eachother in the dark. : Sorry bad with summaries.
1. How It Happened

**AN:** I have edited this story correcting the errors. So please if you find anymore let me know, it would be much appreciated. Also I have removed the majority of my Auther Notes. But reviews are still always welcome. Thank you for reading! I hope you enjoy!

**Disclaimer:** All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

* * *

The room was small and fairly lit. Sakura's nerves were running on an all time high as she waited. Soon enough an elderly lady walked in and sat at the desk in front of her. She pulled out a file and laid it out in front of her. Sakura watched as she pulled out paper after paper placing them in there own place on the desk. The woman found a yellow piece of paper and placed it in front of her; she grabbed a pen out of the drawer and finally looked up at Sakura.

"Okay dear, I just need you to answer a few questions" the woman said smiling. Sakura nodded in understanding.

"Your first name?"

"Sakura" She answered as she watched the pen scribble onto the paper.

"Your age?"

"22"

"Your due date?"

"April 12"

"Ok so that puts you at 12 weeks" The woman said not even glancing up at Sakura. "Are you going to want to pick the adopting parents or let us handle that?"

Sakura hung her head and placed her hand on now swelling belly. "I will leave that for you to handle." She said quietly.

The woman glanced up at her for the first time. "The fathers name please?"

_The father? I haven't even told the father. How could I let this happen? How could I let it go this far._ She thought tears forming in her eyes.

"Dear, the fathers name please?"

Sakura couldn't even hear the voice speaking to her. She was lost in thought about how this whole thing happened in the first place.

**FOUR MONTHS EARLIER**

The morning mist hung in the air as Sakura walked through the field to the memorial stone. It seemed like it was only yesterday that they placed her comrade's name on the forever standing stone. She knelt before it and laid a small bouquet of daisies at the base. She skimmed her thumb across two names that now would be side by side for all eternity. Uzumaki Naruto and Uchihia Sasuke.

She slowly stood grazing her thumb across the names of her parents. It was 5 years ago her parent's lives were taken and only 3 years since her comrades were laid to rest. She lowered her head giving her prayer in silence.

She slowly opened her eyes as she felt a familiar chakra approaching.

"So I see you are the one who brings the fresh daisies everyday" Kakashi said from behind her.

She gave a small smile. "It's been along time sensei"

"Yes a little over two years now I suppose"

"Well you know how things go"

"Hhm" Was all he said as he stepped closer, standing next to her staring at the memorial.

"I never understood why you would come here everyday like you did, but I understand now." She said quietly.

He looked over at her. She had changed in 2 years. She matured very nicely. But her eyes that once held warmth and love looked sad and alone. He couldn't help but feel bad for losing contact with her for so long. But it pained him to be near her. He felt if he distanced himself from her he couldn't lose her. But he was wrong. Seeing her now made him realize how much he really missed her.

"It was nice seeing you again sensei" She said turning and walking away. Truth is she hadn't even looked at him, not once. She couldn't bring herself to do it. The last time she saw him she had broken down in front of him completely breaking out into tears and curses for those who had left her. And when it seemed he fell off the face of the earth only a few days later she blamed herself for chasing him off.

They were both feeling emptiness inside, one neither could explain. They longed for each others company. But both were too proud and too stubborn to admit it.

Sakura went on with her day, working her normal 10 hours at the hospital. This is where she did all of her interacting with friends and others. When they were injured, that is what her life came down to. She avoided idle chat. She felt no need to burden the world with her problems. The memorial stone in the early morning, then straight to the hospital, then of course home. Once in awhile she stopped for take out or took a quick swing to the grocery store, but that was the extent of her day.

At home, she would have a light dinner. Maybe once and a while read a few medical scrolls. By 8 o'clock she would be relaxing in her daily bubble bath a glass of wine close by. She couldn't remember the last time she was up past 9:30.

But after today her routine began to slowly change. Day after day her and Kakashi stood at the memorial stone. Every day a few more words were said. He began to notice that she would never look at him. It bothered him, he wanted to know why. After the fourth day of their meeting he asked her if she would like to go to dinner that evening. She tried to avoid it, but he caught her on every excuse. She finally gave in, but couldn't figure out why it made her nervous. It was only Kakashi.

All day, her focus was off, all because she couldn't get him out of her head. She didn't know what she was going to do. Doing something as personal as going out to dinner with him there was no way she was going to be able to avoid looking at him. She decided she had to cancel. She quickly wrote up a note saying how sorry she was and some lie about how she had to work late, also saying that she hoped they could reschedule at a later date. She reread over her note and felt satisfied that that would do the trick. She sent for a messenger and told him to deliver it immediately.

The truth was her day was going to be rather short. Not much excitement had happened. She left for home an hour earlier then she usually did. She ran to her apartment as quick as her legs could carry her. She laid on her couch in the dark for a couple more hours just in case he would try and stop by. When she decided she had waited long enough she went to draw her nightly bath. She had stripped her clothes off and slipped into her silk robe. She turned off the bath water and made her way to the kitchen to retrieve her nightly glass of wine. She was searching her cupboards looking for a clean wine glass when she heard a knock at the door.

Her body froze. She could sense his chakra. _If I don't answer it he will think I'm not home and go away_ she knew she was telling herself a lie. She was pretty sure that if she could feel his chakra he could feel hers. He knocked again three times before calling out to her.

"Sakura open the door I know you are home."

Sakura's heart skipped a beat at the sound of his voice. _What the hell am I gonna do now? Maybe I should tell him I'm sick. Yeah that'll work._ COUGH COUGH "I'm sorry I'm not feeling well and I would hate for you to get sick." She said trying to sound sick.

"I'll chance it. Now let me in."

_Damn it why does he have to be so stubborn!_ She yelled out in her head. She finally gave in and slowly opened the door. "What do you want?" She said quietly while she stared at his feet avoiding to look at him.

"Why are you avoiding me Sakura?" He asked sounding angry.

"Avoiding you? What makes you think I'm avoiding you?" She asked growing frustrated. She knew she couldn't tell him. So she got her self backed up into a corner.

"Okay then. Why won't you look at me?"

She tensed up hearing his question. There was no way to avoid him now. He surely saw her reaction.

"I…..I don't know what you're talking about." Her voice shaky.

She watched his feet step move towards her and before she could back away from him she felt strong hands grab her arms.

"Look at me Sakura." He whispered sounding hurt.

"I can't" She said softly.

"Why?"

"Because I can't" She said trying to pull away from him. But his grip wasn't loosening and she couldn't back away.

She felt his hand under her chin. She couldn't fight it. He brought her face up to meet his. He stared down at her eyes shut tight. He gave a chuckle at her actions. But before she could question him on what was so funny, his lips gently met hers.

She gasped, surprised by his action. _He's kissing me, his lips feel so good. Wait his lips? He's not wearing his mask._ She thought as her eyes shot open. They're lips parted and she stared at his unmasked face. He was gorgeous, there were no buck teeth or blimp lips, nothing but a perfect face. Her heart began to race, craving for his lips again.

A small smirk crossed his lips as he watched her. She slowly brought her eyes up to his and blushed beet red as she smiled.

That's what started it. Every day for two weeks they met secretly to give into there lust filled desires. Sakura was in love. It was the first time in years she smiled just to smile. He made her feel whole again. She had feelings for him for years, but it wasn't till now that she believed it. But she didn't know how to tell him, she was too scared to lose someone else.

On the last night they were together Kakashi snuck out before she woke up. He stood next to the bed watching her sleep. He had fallen in love with her too. It scared him, he never felt this strongly for someone in many years. He knew he had to leave, he knew he had to get away from her. Everyone he was ever close to always died and he wasn't about to lose her too. Not to death anyway. So he left, and did his hardest to disappear from her life.

After a few days she realized he wasn't coming back. She cried once again almost every night. She didn't know why he left. Her heart was broken and she decided she would probably never recover this time. It wasn't until two weeks after there last night together she found out about her expecting condition.

**PRESENT**

And that's how she ended up at this place. In this horrible little room preparing to give the life that grew inside of her to someone else.

She sat with her hand on her belly and watched as the tears fell onto her hand. _I love him so much, but I can't force him to love me or our child._

"Sweetie, are you alright" the lady asked.

"Yes" she sniffled "Can we please skip the father section?" She asked quietly.

**MEANWHILE**

Kakashi was walking down the hall towards Tsunade's office. He was turning in his report from his five week mission he had just returned from. He took it hoping it would help him forget about her, but it only made it worse. He wanted to hold her in his arms again. He dreamed about their bodies entwined together in passion.

He softly knocked on Tsunade's door.

"Come in"

Kakashi slowly walked in and saw Tsunade sitting at her desk and Shizune waiting patiently next to her.

"I'll be with you in a moment" She said never looking up from her desk.

After five minutes she quickly rolled up the scroll she'd been writing and handed it to Shizune.

"Please take this to Sakura immediately."

Shizune nodded and quickly left to deliver the scroll. Kakashi watched the faces of the two women, they seemed sad. He had no idea what was going on, but he wanted to find out.

"Kakashi, I hope you are bringing me your report."

"Yes" He said handing her the report.

"Good. You better get some rest your next mission is in two days." She said looking over the report.

"Madam Hokage is there a problem with Sakura?"

Tsunade looked up at him from the report. "Well of course there's a problem, she won't be able to work for 6 months." She said adding a few words under her breath.

Kakashi looked at her confused as ever.

"Kakashi let me ask you. Sakura and you are close so maybe you can tell me who the father is."

"Father? Who's father?"

"The father of Sakura's baby of course, she won't tell me. I suppose she knows what I'll do to him for turning his back on his responsibility." She turned to stare out the window, starting to get irritated by just the thought.

Kakashi felt his chest tighten. "I never even knew she was pregnant."

"Oh" Tsunade looked at him, her eyebrow raised.

"How far along is she?" He asked trying to keep himself together.

"Three months."

_Three months. She was with……_ His eye widened and his breathing almost stopped.

"Kakashi are you alright? You don't look too good."

"Do you know where I can find her? I would like to speak with her." He almost demanded impatiently.

She looked at him annoyed by his rudeness. "She has an appointment at the adoption agency today." She looked at the clock. "Actually she should be there now"

"Adoption Agency?!"

"Yes, she is giving the child up for adoption, something about not wanting to burden the father or something like that. I say cut his nuts off. But that's my……." She looked around for Kakashi but he was no where in sight. "I wonder what's got into him?"

* * *

"I am sorry dear we cannot approve the adoption unless the father agrees."

"I see" She said tears still falling "Then there is no need for me to be here." She got up and exited the room as quick as she could, making her way to the front door. She stepped outside and stopped. Her tears now became uncontrollable, she covered her crying with her hands and fell back against the wall. "Why? Why this?" She cried out softly.

"Sakura" Kakashi called quietly.

She quickly stood back up straight and wiped away her visible tears. There eyes met. She didn't know what to say. She tried to hold back her tears but it was no use.

_This is all my fault_ He thought. Then he noticed her belly. He slowly walked up to her and placed his hands on her stomach. He could feel the baby move.

Sakura wanted to back away but she couldn't she wanted to be close to him. She wanted him to be a father to their child. But she wasn't about to force him into anything.

"Why didn't you tell me" He asked softly still focusing on her slightly swollen belly.

"You were the one that left me Kakashi remember." She stated

"Sakura if I would have known, I…."

"You would have what? Threw me aside but still take responsibility for your child" She said angry as ever. She stepped away from him. "I don't want your sympathy Kakashi. You made your decision three months ago, now leave me alone!" She yelled and quickly turned walking away.

Kakashi stood there. He didn't know how to make things right. She was right though, he left her. He didn't even say good-bye or give her a reason; he just disappeared from her life. He knew he had to make things better. But that would mean he would have to tell her how he felt and he wasn't sure if he could.


	2. What Now

Sakura quickly made her way through the busy streets of Konoha. She tried to hide her out of control emotions from the crowd moving around her. _What have I done? His touch…….I can't let him get to me like this. I can't……_

"Sakura!" A voice yelled from behind her.

She quickly stopped and turned to see Ino running towards her. Ino had barely made it to her before Sakura threw herself into her arms crying. Ino embraced her friend. She knows about Sakura's situation; even that the father was none other then Kakashi and she never told a soul.

"Sakura what happened? Did you…you know go through with it." She hesitantly asked.

"No" Sakura answered sniffling.

Ino gave a sigh. She was actually relieved. She knew her friend long enough to know that if she gave her child up she would regret it later in life. When Sakura had told her what she wanted to do, it shocked her, she couldn't argue with her though. Her life was hard enough without having her fight about it. Ino understood that, she just hoped Sakura would come to her senses.

She couldn't understand why she was crying though. _I didn't think she would be this miserable, maybe she really……._

"Kakashi found out." Sakura said quietly.

_Oh no! He must have reacted badly if she is this upset. How could he do such a thing to her? After all it was half his doing._ Ino stepped back a little and took Sakura's hand leading her away from the busy streets.

**THAT EVENING**

Kakashi sat in his apartment, a million thoughts and questions running through his mind. For once in his life he had no idea what his next move should be. Of course it all sounded so simple, he should just go to Sakura explain everything and make a new life with her and their child. Yet he couldn't bring himself to do it. It was too much for him too fast.

Seeing her today and feeling the presence of the life that grew inside of her, was overwhelming. It actually was more like a quick blow to the back of the head knocking him out cold. All at the same time he felt the need to hold her and be with her, to comfort her.

He closed his eyes and rested his head on the back of the couch remembering how radiant she had looked, even through the sad puffy red eyes. Just the thought of her carrying his child, their child, was….well he didn't know what it was, but he was happier than he had been in a long time.

There were of course things that bothered him immensely. Why was she at the adoption agency anyway? Of course he thought Tsunade had given some kind of reason earlier, but some of his memories got fuzzy after the 'father of Sakura's baby' comment. Did she not want the baby or him for that matter? Why didn't she seek him out to tell him? _Maybe she really doesn't want anything to do with me._ His chest tightening at the thought as if he was being suffocated.

He knew he cared for her deeply but was unsure if he could admit any deeper feelings to her. He was still convinced of the fact that everyone he ever cared deeply about was taken from him. His thoughts slowly trailed off to the horrible memories of his past.

He lifted his head and shook it slightly from side to side, hoping to shake them off. _How can I be so selfish? She is alone to bare such a burden. I should have been there for her. I have to make things right. I do care for her more than anything, I just…………_

He was drawn away from his thoughts by a quiet knock at the door. He had no intention of answering it; he really wasn't in the mood for company right now. The visitor didn't take the hint and knocked again a little louder this time. Kakashi gave a sigh in defeat as he made his way to the door. He opened it slowly only to find his longtime friend standing there.

"What do you want Genma?" Kakashi said with a hint of irritation.

"Well Ino sent me to talk to you and……" He was stopped mid sentence by the cold glare Kakashi sent at him from his visible eye.

He knew immediately that Genma knew his secret. He had forgotten that Sakura and Ino were best friends. Of course she would have told her, she could never keep something like that from her. But he never expected Genma to know about his child even before him. Of course it didn't surprise him; Ino has been dating him now for some time. But either way it still didn't sit too well with him.

"How long have you known?" Kakashi demanded, still glaring, making his comrade feel rather uneasy.

"I have known she is pregnant for awhile, but I found out the rest of it just a couple of hours ago." He answered scratching the back of neck nervously, trying to avoid his stare.

"You couldn't even have the decency to tell me of her condition?" His voice stern and angered.

"How was I to know? I mean I knew you said you had a thing for her, but how was I suppose to know you took her to bed? Besides you never seemed to bother with the conversation once her name was brought up anyway." He quickly answered defending himself.

Kakashi's eye narrowed at him even more. "Well her being with child really isn't an everyday event you know."

"It is now." Genma responded trying to lighten the mood. Kakashi did not look at all amused by the comment. "Okay listen" Genma sighed. "Ino sent me over to talk to you because she is worried about Sakura. She really thinks you should go and talk to her."

Kakashi softened his expression and lowered his head. He turned heading back to his previous spot on his couch leaving the door open to allow Genma to enter. Which he did, slowly clicking the door shut behind him. He watched as Kakashi sat with his elbows resting on he knees, his hands covering his face. He had never once in is life seen the copy-ninja this miserable.

"I told her it would be no use forcing you to do anything, but you know Ino, she's just as stubborn as you are."

"How is she really? Is she healthy? Is she okay? And the baby…..?" He asked quietly.

"Her health is good, of course Ino thinks she stresses way too much than she should. The baby is doing fine; Tsunade is personally looking over the pregnancy……but……" There was a long pause before Kakashi finally looked up.

"But what?"

"Well she is very unhappy. Her hormones don't help either but still…………." He stopped unable to find the right words.

"And what am I suppose to do? Run to her and make everything better with the snap of my fingers." He said frustrated. Deep down inside that was what he really wanted.

"No……You just……..I mean………" His lost for words was not helping the situation. Kakashi just shook his head and sank back into the couch.

"It's not as easy as it sounds, there are…………"

"Kakashi give it a rest" Genma cut him off. "I know you and how you work. The minute someone gets too close to your personal boundaries you shut them out, pushing them away from you. Sakura needs you more than you think she does. Just go and talk to her." He practically ordered.

"She won't talk to me, I already tried that." Kakashi answered still a little taken back by his friend's sudden outburst.

"Well try again." Genma ordered

"Once again you make it sound easier than it really is."

Genma opened his mouth to say something but hesitated once again.

"What?" Kakashi asked blankly.

Genma hesitated still but finally found the words. "Do you even want the baby?" He asked quietly.

Kakashi stared at Genma his visible eye wide open, the expression said what-the-hell-kind-of-question-is-that.

"I mean you don't look all that thrilled about the whole situation." He said trying to explain himself for asking such a question but failed miserably.

Kakashi jumped to his feet. "How the hell should I react? I come back from a mission to find out I conceived a child, and what's worse I have to find out from the Hokage instead of her!" He yelled angry and frustrated.

"Well now you know so what the hell are going to do about it!" Genma yelled back.

"AHH…..Since when did you become the caring-for-others type of person anyway!"

The two men just stared at each other in silence. A glint of anger flashing in their eyes. They had been friends for many years, but right now they were ready to rip each others limbs off. What Kakashi didn't know is that Genma had to witness first hand of how Sakura was taking this whole situation. He's seen the hurt and utter loneliness that invaded the eyes of the young kounichi. He heard the sobs that came from the other side of the door of the guest bedroom when Sakura stayed with him and Ino, just because she didn't want to stay alone.

There were even times he swore to himself he would seriously injure the ass who could do this to her. She was too good for that, she deserved better. It wasn't till he found out only hours earlier that it was Kakashi who did this, it was him who fathered the child; that the whole situation turned into a whole new ball game. Genma felt like he had no idea who the man that stood in front him was. The man he knew would never hesitate; he always took responsibility for his actions sooner or later.

Genma knew where this conversation was going to lead to. He knew the tension between them and that they would have no problem with going at each other full force. But he also knew it wouldn't solve anything. He knew all too well how stubborn the copy-nin was. He decided it would be better to just leave before anything happened that they would regret.

Genma's jaw clenched matching the clench of his fist before turning back to door moving to exit the apartment.

"You want nothing more than to hit me right now don't you?" Kakashi stated being all too aware of the actions of his friend.

Genma froze with his hand on the doorknob. He was right; he wanted to take a swing at him. He closed his eyes and tried to calm down before he actually did hit him. He took a deep breath. "No matter how much better it would make me feel to knock your lights out, it won't help Sakura." He said firmly, quickly leaving slamming the door behind him.

**MEANWHILE**

"WHAT!" Sakura yelled.

"Calm down, I just…………" Ino held her hands up attempting to calm down her friend.

"CALM DOWN!?…..CALM DOWN?!..."

"Well can you at least quick screaming!" Ino yelled

Sakura stared daggers at the blonde woman that stood in front of her. "Fine" She said loudly. "But why? Why did you tell Genma?"

"Listen, I thought maybe Genma could go and talk to Kakashi, that's all."

"Oh and what? Force him into taking responsibility. Remember he left me!" She said the words she seemed to be saying a lot today.

Ino sighed thinking of the words to say without angering her more. "I'm not going to argue with you about this, you know just as much as I do that it's too late to pick a different father. And you do need to calm down it's not good to stress yourself."

Sakura did her best to clam herself knowing she was right. All this stress was taking its toll on her. Ino walked to her, placing a hand on her shoulder.

"I want to help you, but I can't take the place that Kakashi can. He needs to be here to make his own choice. I mean didn't you say you didn't really give him a chance to say anything earlier. I am sure he was just shocked by the whole thing." She said softly trying to comfort or even to reassure her.

Tears began to run down Sakura's cheeks. "What if…..What if he doesn't want anything to do with either of us?" She sniffled placing a protective hand over her belly.

"I'm sure that's not true."

"But how do you know?"

Ino sighed and embraced her friend. "I don't know Sakura."

They hadn't even noticed Genma had returned and was leaning in the doorway watching them. He didn't know what he was going to tell Sakura. Nothing really got said that was of any use to ease the situation.

"Is everything alright?" He asked hesitantly, he already knew the answer was of course no.

"Genma, how did it go?" Ino asked stepping away from Sakura, looking at her boyfriend for any kind of good news.

Genma couldn't say anything. He glanced at the two women and just lowered his gaze.

"I think I'm gonna just go." Sakura said quietly, trying to hold back more tears from falling.

"Sakura you don't……" Ino started.

"No its ok I just need to take a walk." She said walking towards the front door. She stopped in front of Genma. "Thanks for trying" She said wiping a few tears away.

Genma wrapped his arms around her. "If you need anything, anything at all you let me know okay." He whispered.

"I will" She said giving her best smile. She gave a small wave and disappeared out the front door.

"So what happened?" Ino asked after she was sure Sakura was gone.

"He's being a stubborn ass as usual." He said irritated.

"Oh Genma please tell me you didn't….."

"No, but I should have."

Ino wrapped her arms around her frustrated boyfriend's neck. "You know you really are a softy under that hard exterior." She sweetly whispered.

He wrapped his arms around her waist pulling her closer. "Just don't let it get around; I would hate my reputation to be the 'sensitive guy'."


	3. Choices

The evening streets of Konoha were quieter then earlier that afternoon. The only few left out were those on there way home. Sakura of course did not take notice to any of her surroundings. Her thoughts were too deep to even depict the direction she was going. It was amazing that she didn't run into to anything or anyone, but that was sure to be blamed on her years of ninja training.

Unfortunately years of training was not going to help her in her current condition. She knew she should have told him the minute she found out she was with child, but she couldn't. She had known him for years and knew how he worked. Settling down and having a family was not on his list of the things-to-do-before-I-die.

Then again she had to honest with herself; it wasn't on her list of things to do at least not for a few more years. She had to talk to him, she had to see him, even if the outcome wasn't what she wanted, whether they liked it or not they were in this together.

She gave out a sigh of defeat as she turned the corner onto the street leading to his apartment. She looked up to the second floor balcony, for some kind of sign that maybe he wasn't home and she could hold off the long needed conversation. Unfortunately for her, the lights were clearly on and shadows moving showing sure sign that he was home.

She felt the sudden urge to run and hide, to bury herself in the deepest hole possible. She hesitated standing at the door leading into the darkened building, with one last deep breath she slowly entered heading up the lone staircase to the second floor. It was too late to turn back now, no matter how much she told her body to turn and run; her conscious and maybe even her heart told her she had to stay and go through with it.

Her heart began to race as she lifted her hand to knock on the wooden door in front of her. On the outside she looked calm and collected, on the inside a raging battle was being fought, all emotions running in high gear. Against her minds wishes her small now trembling hand made a soft knocking noise on the door in front of her.

She heard the shuffling noises coming from the other side come to halt after she quickly withdrew her hand and tightly held it by her side. She could feel his strong presence and she wanted nothing more than to be in his arms again. When she heard the shuffling of feet and the presence getting stronger, coming closer to the closed door, her heart skipped and her breath hitched in her throat.

She froze on the spot, her head lowered and eyes shut tightly fighting with her body telling it to hurry and run. But all her thoughts were cleared when she heard the doorknob turn and the slight creaking it made as it opened slowly.

Kakashi stared down at the pink-haired women that stood in front of him. The dim light from the hallway made her look even more radiant than he ever remembered. But her slightly trembling body didn't go unnoticed. Her face was barely visible as she tried her best not to look in his direction. He smiled inwardly remembering the last time she had acted like this and the events that happened after.

It seemed like an eternity of silence to her. She didn't know how long they stood there, trying to avoid seeing his gaze. Her mind once again went into full gear. She had to break the silence that was now eating away at her. But what to say was a new mountain to climb. Just to say 'Hi how've you been' wasn't right. A hello for sure, but what after that, jump straight into an apology saying 'Oh yeah sorry I forgot to tell you, you're gonna be a daddy.' Of course that wasn't any option she planned on using.

Without warning her head began to rise. She was so caught up in the argument within her mind that she failed to notice the presence only inches from her trembling body and the hand that rested under her chin lifting her face into view. She was so scared she didn't feel the tears that now made streaks down her cheeks.

"Sakura look at me." He said in a soft low voice. His thumb gently wiped a tear making its decent. "Please"

With her racing heart almost beating its way out of her chest, it was a very familiar situation. Hesitating, she slowly opened her eyes, which were now glistening from the tears still slowly falling. Her emerald eyes met his; all at once without even knowing what she was doing she flung her trembling body into his firm chest.

"I'm so sorry, I never meant for this happen, I was so scared…." She sniffled. "You left…….and……..and I didn't know what to do, I just thought you hated me and……."

"Stop" He said sternly bringing her rambling words to a halt. She clutched tighter to his black jonin shirt, scared of what he was going to say. But silence once again fell upon them, Kakashi was at a lost for words. His brain couldn't muster up the right thing he wanted to say to her. His own battle between heart and mind was also being fought behind a calm collected exterior. So he did the only thing that came natural to him. He tightly wrapped his arms around her small trembling body, pulling her closer.

After what seemed like hours, but really only being minutes he loosened his grip and stepped back. She whimpered to herself at the lost of his warmth and the feeling of safeness he gave her.

"We need to talk Sakura."

The concern in his voice made her heart almost stop. She feared for the worst, feared that he would reject her, even worse he would reject the life that grew within her. Still crying she just nodded her head, once again avoiding his gaze. But she did not fight when he grabbed her hand and lead her into his apartment.


	4. What?

As they entered his apartment she stopped after he let go of her hand to quickly pick up a few pieces of clothes that he seemed to have just tossed anywhere. Her tears have stopped, but the pain in her chest just got worse. She felt like her heart had been ripped out and he hadn't even said anything yet.

"Would you like something to drink?" He asked pulling her out of her thoughts.

She looked over to him. "No I'm fine, thank you" Smiling her worst fake smile yet.

"Are you sure? How about something to eat? I don't have much I been gone so long. I didn't have time to…."

"Kakashi" She said quietly. He turned around slowly to look at her.

He couldn't help but feel guilty. Here she was carrying his child, a nervous wreck, having to fake a smile and worst he didn't have what it took to go to her, she had to come to him. She really was quite a woman. That's what he always loved about her.

_Wait…..love…who said anything about love? I never said I loved her. Sure I care deeply for her but I never…..._ He was brought out of his thoughts with her unexpected comment.

"I…I need your consent for an adoption…If that's what you want." She said lowering her head placing her hand over her belly.

He was in shock. He never expected her to just come out and ask him for his permission like that, he didn't even know what he wanted. _How can I answer that? What if that's what she wants? Maybe she really doesn't want the child._ He didn't know, but he had to ask her.

"Is that what you want Sakura?" He asked softly. He watched her in silence and took notice to the almost protective hand she held to her stomach. Her trembling slowly began to start again as she tried to hold back the tears.

"Please just tell me what you want? The longer I carry our child and the more I feel it grow within me, the harder it is to think that someone else….." She couldn't say it. Even now she knew she couldn't give the child up, but if that's what he wanted, then she would. She did not want to be the one to ruin his life.

"Sakura……I don't know what I want……Everything happened so fast and………." He had to stop, he couldn't continue. He watched as every word he said made her tense up, as if she was being attacked. Her trembling body and the sound of her crying was breaking him. He felt pain in his chest and stomach. He didn't want to hurt her.

"I will do what you think is best, whatever you want to do." She finally broke the silence, doing her best to sound sure of herself.

Kakashi's heart almost stopped, his breath caught in his throat. _She can't expect me to choose. How could she?_ His anger grew the more he thought about how she turned this onto him. "How dare you expect me to choose? I told you, I don't know what I want!" He said quite harsher than he meant to.

Her head shot up, taken back by his outburst. She stared wide eyed and her hand clutched tighter to stomach. "Well it's a little late to back out now don't you think. The least you could do is try to understand!" She huffed. Her tears almost stopped immediately being replaced by anger.

"Understand? I've been trying to understand why you didn't tell me before. Why I had to find out from someone else!"

"How the hell could I? You disappeared and I know well enough that if I have to search for you its better just to leave your sorry ass alone."

She had him there. But it was not good enough for him. He was hurt that the Hokage told him and not her. "Well I think this is a pretty important thing to be told, even if I had to be hunted down!"

"YOU ARE UNBEILABLE KAKASHI!" She screamed glaring at him, fighting back the urge to tackle him and beat him within an inch of his life. "I came over to talk to you but as always you….." She stopped grabbing onto to her stomach as a slight pain shot through her abdomen.

"Are you okay?" He asked hurrying to her side.

"Don't touch me!" She scowled stepping away from him. "I'm fine. But as for you….AAH!" She yelled grabbing tighter onto her stomach as another sharp pain hit. She began to fall to her knees when he quickly caught her.

"You're not fine"

"Something's……..something's wrong with the baby" She muttered.

Without hesitating she was in his arms and heading towards the hospital.

* * *

It had been thirty minutes since they first arrived. Kakashi sat impatiently in the waiting room. His leg shaking from nerves and he held his head in his hands. This can't be happening. _What if she…No she won't she'll be fine….This is all my fault I should have never got upset with her. And the baby….what she loses the baby? I can't take this anymore. I have to know what going on._ His thoughts were tearing him about.

"YOU!"

He looked up to see a streak of blonde coming at him.

"WHAT DID YOU DO TO HER?!" Ino yelled ready to jump on him. Before she could, Genma quickly took firm hold of her waist. He knew very well his girlfriend would kill him if she got the chance. "LET ME GO, I'M GONNA BEAT THE….."

"SSSSHHHHH, Keep it down!" The nurse at the reception desk said trying to silence her.

Ino quit struggling and huffed crossing her arms staring a look of death at the copy-nin.

"Kakashi if you hurt Sakura I'm gonna let her go." Genma stated.

"I did nothing." Was all he could say. He wasn't sure if he was saying it to them or to himself. Kicking him self for not being there for her, for not taking responsibility for his actions. _Stupid! How could I be so stupid? Now look what happened. If anything happened to her…………..Oh kami I do love her._ He thought his eye growing wide at his new realization.

It was then that a tired looking Tsunade walked in. Kakashi jumped to his feet waiting for the horrible news. "She's alright. She's sleeping now. I am going to keep her overnight to keep an eye on her." She explained.

"Oh thank goodness" Ino breathed hugging Genma. Kakashi fell back into his seat with a sigh of relief.

"What happened?" Genma asked

"Well it was just some minor growing pains. It is quite normal for a pregnancy such as this. Her being as stressed as she has been lately made it more intense."

"What do you mean by that?" Ino asked raising her a brow in confusion.

"Upon closer examining Sakura I found she is caring twins. Another words…."

THUMP

The three turned around to see Kakashi flat on the floor. Genma hurried to his passed out friend.

"Kakashi….Kakashi wake up" He said smacking him on the cheek.

"What is wrong with……Wait a minute." Tsunade said looking down at the unconscious Kakashi then up at Ino.

Ino just nodded her head knowing that Tsunade figured it out. She saw her eyes glaze over slightly and swore she saw a hint a red. She watched nervously as Tsunade quickly made her way over to him.

"GET UP!" She yelled giving him a hard kick to the side.

"Ah…..What is going on?" He said clutching onto his side that throbbed with pain. He looked up to see a very angry Tsunade standing over him.

"You have a lot of explaining to do and you can start by telling me WHY my apprentice is caring your babies?" She huffed.

Hearing the word babies Kakashi's eyes rolled into the back of his head and fell back to the floor.


	5. A Friend

Kakashi awoke the next morning to find himself in his apartment. Most of the previous night was fuzzy after Ino and Genma arrived, but the shooting pain that came from his side was a cold reminder of the Hokage's presence and the only word he remembered her saying was 'twins'. Other than that the evening was a blur.

Everything changed all of a sudden for the copy-nin. Not just because of his upcoming fatherhood, but because he finally, yet silently admitted he loved Sakura. It scared the hell out if him. He was feeling something he hadn't felt in a long time, if really ever at all. He wasn't quite sure if he wanted to tell her.

He knew that once those kinds of feelings were expressed things just became more difficult, things were on a way more personal level. Love is such a strong word to him; to him love meant so much more. That was one of the main reasons he probably never said it in the past. But no, this was different, the feelings he had for Sakura he could not put into words. Of course that is why he ended up in this situation in the first place.

If he would have just lowered the walls he built around his heart and swallowed his pride three and a half months ago he could have avoided this whole rather awkward situation. He could be holding her in his arms right now instead of lying here alone.

"Damn!" Kakashi cursed at himself thinking about what could have been. The thoughts of how stupid he had been were really beginning to irritate him, haunting his every thought. He sighed as he realized he had to go and talk to her. He knew he had to leave for a mission in the morning and he refused to leave without sorting things out.

He held his breath as he sat up trying to avoid any strain on his aching side. He finally got his feet swung over the side of his bed. He let out his held breath with a small groan, his hand pressed to his bruised side. "I'll have to remember never to get on the Hokage's bad side again." He made a mental note for himself.

His feet barely hit the cold floor when a knock was heard coming from his door. He tried to stand, but was forced back down by a shot a pain that went through his entire body. "Come in!" He called in a shaky voice.

Kotetsu soon appeared in his doorway. "The Hokage would like you in her office immediately."

Kakashi sighed "Understood" was his only response.

**ONE HOUR LATER**

Kakashi stood outside Tsunade's office. Taking a deep breath preparing him self for whatever happened on the other side of the door. Just as he was about to knock…..

"Get in here Kakashi!" Tsunade's voice rang in his ears as he took notice to her angered tone.

Hesitantly he slowly made his way into her office and stood before her. He didn't even notice his hand that sat on his side as if he was trying to hide the pain he felt.

Tsunade however took notice and smiled inwardly at the thought of kicking him. She stared back up at him, studying him, wondering exactly what she would do with him. She knew that Sakura was an adult and was able to make her own choices. Still the fact remained that she thought of her as daughter, making her take this situation rather seriously.

"Kakashi Hatake…..Do you deny being the father?" She asked sternly.

"No" He answered sounding rather more confident then she expected.

"Alright then. As of today you are officially suspended from any missions until further notice."

His visible eye widened with surprise. "May I ask why?"

"Hm……..Sakura has been too stressed lately and I refuse to worsen her condition by making her worry about you out on some mission. This pregnancy is going to be difficult enough."

Kakashi noticed the anger she held in her voice earlier had faded to a more concerned, worried tone.

"Now that is all you are dismissed." She said waving her hand towards the door.

* * *

Sakura sat in front of the memorial stone her eyes were staring off into the distance. She played out every scenario in her mind, not always particularly liking the outcome. In her heart she wanted to run to him, tell him how she felt, and if she had to she would force him to be with her. But that was not something she could ever do, that would be cruel, she loved him too much to do that. She had to let him make his own choice, no matter how long it took, she would wait for him.

"Sakura, what are you doing out here by yourself?" A voice said from behind her drawing her away from her thoughts. She looked over her shoulder in the direction of the voice.

"I should be asking you the same question Yamato." She smiled softly.

"Well actually I was looking for you? I thought maybe you could use some company." He said and sat down next to her.

"I take it you heard then." She said quietly hanging her head.

"Yeah" He answered "You know it doesn't take long for word to spread once it's let out."

"So are you gonna…….be one of the ones that look down me?" she asked.

He stared at her with a raised eyebrow. He never thought about how people would react, but from he could tell Sakura has, and she was worried a great deal about it. He heard whispers here and there as he walked through town but brushed them off. He never really thought about how bad it would impact Sakura. He could see now, she was on the verge of tears just thinking about it.

"Sakura, I would never look down on you. You are my friend and I will always support and be there to help you. You don't think I stayed with Team Kakashi because they forced me do you, no I stayed because I actually grew to like you guys." He said with a small chuckle. "Even Sai grew on me"

She relaxed at his words and gave him a small smile. "I haven't seen Sai in awhile, what's he been up too?" She asked desperately wanting to change the subject before her hormones got the better of her.

"Well, last I heard he was still with Anbu. I saw him a few months ago he mentioned something about becoming team captain." He stated trying to recall the memory.

"He said something about becoming team captain?" She questioned with a raised brow.

He just shrugged. "You know how short my attention span is when listening."

"You'll never change will you" She sighed

He gave a small chuckle before silence fell between them. They quietly sat and stared at the stone in front of them.

"I miss them" She said quietly letting a tear escape down her cheek. "They were always there for me when I needed them the most….until now." A stream of tears now made there way down her flushed cheeks.

Yamato put his arm around her shoulder pulling her closer. She rested her head on his shoulder. "Yes, but don't forget those of us here who care about you and they will be there for you if you need them."

She couldn't fight back the smile that crossed her lips. "Thank you, Yamato. But I really would like Kakashi to be one of them too."

"Don't worry I am sure he will come around sooner or later." He said giving her shoulder a slight squeeze.

_I hope so_ she thought.


	6. Confession

It was only yesterday morning that Kakashi had returned home from his mission. At that time Sakura was nothing more than his forbidden fruit. Something he made himself believe he could never have, for both their sakes. And yesterday as he walked through the gates of Konoha he couldn't imagine the events that were going to unfold.

"Damn" He whispered under his breath as he tried to figure out how his once simple life turned into to something so complicated, something he definitely never planned for. His heart was racing and his breathing was unsteady as he stood at her door.

_Calm yourself down, it's only Sakura._ He tried to assure himself that everything was going to be okay. The truth was he was scared out of his mind; this was the first time he was going to see her after he silently admitted to himself that he loved her, not to mention the first time after finding out they were having twins. He wasn't at all sure if he could go through with it.

Of course the walk across town to get here was probably the worst part. He couldn't believe how nosey people are. At least half the people he knew had to stop and talk to him about 'his' life at the moment and as always they threw in their two cents about what they think he should do. So by the time he even reached her front door his patience was gone and his nerves were shot.

Still to make things even worse he heard the whispers now and then from those who disapproved of their situation. He cursed his excellent hearing at that point, wishing he was deaf. He knew things would be said, but when he heard the words Sakura and tramp in the same sentence his blood boiled. If Gai hadn't been walking by at that very moment he would be in jail for murder right now. You could say what you wanted about him but anything negative towards Sakura was signing your own death warrant to him.

Thank kami Gai was the last one he had to listen to ramble on and on. Saying, don't let them get to you and what they say doesn't matter. He tuned him out somewhere after hearing something or other about young love will prevail.

So now, for a good twenty minutes he stood there. Unable to face the woman he wanted so badly for so long. He was lost in thought, worrying about everything and anything. The solution seemed so simple, marry and have a family, settle down. But to him that was easier said than done. In his line of work there was never that guarantee that he would always come home. He'd lost enough people he cared about and he wasn't sure if he was willing to put Sakura through more pain if he were too……….

He shook his head ridding himself of such horrible thoughts. _I will not lose her; I will not let her feel more pain. But if she feels as horrible as I do right now…….._

"Kakashi?" A soft and questioning voice broke him from his daze.

He glanced over his shoulder to see a puzzled Sakura. Her eyes still slightly red and puffy, just the sight of that and knowing she had been crying made is heart ache.

"W….what are you doing here?"

"I needed to talk to you" He answered turning to face her. Only now to see she wasn't alone. He was surprised to see the man that replaced him so many years ago. For reasons he couldn't put his finger on he wasn't comfortable with Yamato there. "Oh hello Yamato." Yet again he played nice for Sakura's sake.

"Hello Kakashi." Yamato nodded "I think I am going to go now Sakura, I have reports to fill out."

"Alright, thank you again for everything" She said sweetly embracing him in a friendly hug.

To Kakashi this was anything but friendly. His blood once again began to boil, but this time because another man had his grimy hands on 'his' Sakura. He glared daggers at the man; any thought of playing nice was thrown out the window. Now he was a threat.

Yamato being an elite ninja himself took notice to the change in Kakashi's demeanor. He still returned the hug before heading out on his way. He couldn't help but smirk thinking a little jealously was good for the stubborn copy-nin.

"So um….what did you want to talk about?" Sakura asked as if she didn't already know the answer.

She brushed passed him and unlocked the door; not even offering to invite him in. She did however leave the door wide open as she proceeded indoors. Kakashi took this as permission and followed.

He found Sakura in the kitchen washing dishes. He found it rather strange, considering there were maybe only five dishes dirty.

"Sakura, I think we have some things to discuss." He sounded sterner then he wanted, but the sight of her in Yamato's arms was still taunting him and jealousy was getting the better of him.

"Oh" She responded, sounding as if she had no idea what he wanted.

"Sakura I….."

He didn't get to finish, because she quickly grabbed a dry rag and made her way into the living room. He watched her as she began to dust everything in sight. He knew she was avoiding him; it wasn't like she was really making an effort to hide it.

"Sakura what are you doing?"

"This place is filthy it has to be cleaned." She answered as she dusted the dust free coffee table. Her heart was racing; she wasn't ready to hear his rejection. That is, if that was his intention, she didn't know.

Her dusting hand came to halt when his hand rested on top of it. She lowered her head to avoid his gaze.

"Please Sakura"

She slowly removed her hand out from underneath his and drifted back sitting on the couch. Kakashi was now ready to say what he came to say, unfortunately for him Sakura spoke up first.

"I want you to know that I plan on keeping them. I have decided whether you want to be apart of it or not I want to have these babies." She said quietly trying to hold back the urge to cry again.

"Sakura I…"

"No let me finish." She quickly cut him off. "I know that this was all a shock for you and I apologize for not telling you sooner. But Kakashi…." She now looked up to him and gave a small yet warm smile. "I want you to know that I will wait for you. If you need time I will wait, it is the only thing I know to do. I love you and I refuse to give up on you that easily."

Kakashi locked eyes with her, she pierced his very soul. The words she spoke were true and he knew it. She was speaking from the heart, he only wished he was able to vocalize his feelings so easily. He knew what he wanted to say but the words just wouldn't come out, instead he spoke the first thing that his vocal cords would let him.

"Marry me"

Her eyes widened, not even in her wildest dreams did she ever think he would ask her that, especially so suddenly. He wasted no time taking a seat next to her and taking her hand in his.

"Please Sakura will you marry me?"

She hesitated, their eyes still locked. She wanted this for so long. But something felt wrong; it just didn't feel right, not right now. She broke from his gaze setting her sight on their hands locked together and followed hers as she slipped them away and rested them in her lap.

"Kakashi……I…."

"Sakura I want this. I want to be you with. I want to be a father to our children." He said placing his hand on her stomach and lifted her chin up with his other hand bringing her eyes back to his. "I love you Sakura, will you let me have you."

His heart skipped as he watched tear after tear roll down her cheeks. He wasn't sure if this was good or bad. But he didn't have to wait long for his answer.

"No…..I can't marry you."


	7. Reasons

Time had completely stopped for Kakashi. He felt as if his heart had been ripped from his chest at the sound of her words. In his heart he was sure this was what they both wanted, but if that was true then why was she declining. What reason does she have? He couldn't help but think it was something he might have done wrong. But no, there was still no good explanation.

He didn't know what to say. All he could do was sit and stare at her. Her head still hung and she most definitely was crying. _But if she didn't want this then why she crying?_

"Sakura I don't understand" He finally broke the silence, seeking any kind of answer.

She wiped the tears from her eyes and looked up at him. "I have waited so long for you to say those words to me Kakashi" She began, tears flowing once again. "I can't allow you to make such a commitment."

"I told you this is what I wanted." He defended

"Yes you said that, but is it how you really feel? I know you well enough to know better than that. You asked me to marry you because to you it is the only way to solve this problem. Like I said before, I will wait until you are ready, but right now you are not ready."

"And what gives you the right to tell me when I am ready?" His voice more stern than before.

Sakura sighed and wiped her tears away once again. "Kakashi I am more scared now than I have been on any mission. By the time spring comes I will have two babies that I must take care of. Their lives will depend on me. I will admit that I am no where near ready for this, but I have a good feeling I will be by the time they are born." She smiled "And if I marry you now, I will worry about if you regret it or not."

Kakashi couldn't help himself when he wrapped his arms around her pulling her close. It amazed him how she still worried about him so much. "I would never regret it" He whispered. He was almost shocked when he heard a small giggle escape her lips. He pulled away and looked at her now smiling face.

"That is something I would expect to hear from you, you would never really admit it if you regretted your actions. You are so predictable." She giggled again.

He wanted to say something in his defense, but he couldn't bring himself to do it. Instead he smiled and enjoyed the sound of her laughter. He hadn't heard it in so long he forgot what it sounded like. Plus, he was glad she was laughing instead of crying, even if was at his expense.

She finally stopped her giggles and became serious once again, sporting the sad face. "You are going on a mission tomorrow aren't you, shouldn't you get going so you can pack." She said quietly focusing her eyes on the coffee table.

"Well actually I have been suspended from taking any missions" He responded.

Her head shot up. "What are you talking about? Why would they do that? This isn't because Tsunade is upset with you is it? She has no right to do that, I will go and talk to her and tell her that……"

"Sakura" Kakashi interrupted her rambling. "She wants me to stay around until after the babies are born" He explained resting his head on the back of the couch.

"Oh" She wasn't expecting that to be the reason. She thought maybe Tsunade was punishing him. "That's okay with you?" She asked quietly.

"Yes, it will give me sometime to catch up on my reading."

He was surprised when a dry rag hit his face. He removed it to see an angry Sakura standing scowling at him. "You are such a pervert!" She yelled and stormed back into the kitchen.

He watched her as she stomped through the house. He couldn't help but smirk at how cute she was even when she was mad. He got up and walked to the kitchen, he leaned against the doorway watching her do some more unneeded cleaning. He hadn't noticed before how short her skirt was. She stood on her tip toes to reach a high spot on the cupboard and he swore she wasn't wearing any underwear.

He quietly walked up behind her and placed his arms around her. She gasped when she felt him press her against his chest. "You know you like it though." He whispered in her ear, sending a wave of chills running down her spine. Then without warning her feet left the floor causing her to gasp once again in surprise. "What are you doing? Put me down!" She ordered, she was now towering over him by at least a foot.

"I thought you needed a lift to reach those high spots." He almost chuckled.

Sending him a questionable look, she decided to take advantage of his sudden helpful demeanor. She still thought it odd of how un-Kakashi like he was being. _Maybe he is turning around after all._ She smiled to herself as she wiped the top of the cupboard. _This might not be so bad af….huh._ Her thought was stopped when she felt his hand placed firmly on her rear.

"Sakura you really aren't wearing any underwear are you?" He smirked.

A small growl escaped her throat, her hands clenched into fists by her side. "Kakashi Hatake you remove your hand and put me down this instant!" She hissed through clenched teeth.

"Now now Sakura no need to get yourself all worked up, it's not good for you in your current condition." He chuckled and gave a slight squeeze.

"I may be pregnant, but I will still send you to the hospital!"

He gave another small chuckle and slid his hand to her hip. Slowly he brought her back down so her feet were back on solid ground.

She had every intention of turning around and scolding him for the pervert that he is, but when she felt his lips place light kisses on her neck the anger she felt was fast forgotten. Her eyes closed and she leaned back into him, his hands now placed on her hips. She had missed this, this feeling he sent throughout her entire body.

"I really have missed you Sakura." He whispered as he placed kisses down her neck.

"Mmm" Was her answer, as she tilted her head to the side. She was now officially lost from the world around her, she did not get to enjoy the moment for long, because one of the babies moved bringing her back to reality.

"Kakashi you have to stop" She insisted as she tried to pull away from him.

His grip only tightened as he continued his attack on her neck.

"We can't, Tsunade ordered no sex until after the babies are born." She explained giving up trying to get free.

He stopped his actions after hearing her words. He sighed and rested his head on her shoulder. "Now that is the worst punishment ever" he muttered sadly.

Sakura giggled, but she couldn't deny that she agreed with him on that one.


	8. Haunted Dreams

_"Sakura get out of the way!" Naruto yelled tackling her to the ground, avoiding the many kunai directed towards them._

_"Naruto, are you ok?" Sakura asked helping him to sit up._

_"Yeah I'm fine" _

_"Naruto, Sakura don't let your guard down" Sasuke yelled from across the field while striking down one of the enemy._

_Naruto quickly blocked the attack of an approaching ninja. "You don't have to tell me how to fight"_

_Sakura quickly rushed over to an injured leaf ninja and began healing his wounds. The battle had been going on longer than expected. She knew if they kept this up……_

_"SAKURA BEHIND YOU!" Sasuke yelled._

_In instant Sakura turned seeing the blade of a sword descending upon her. With out enough time to strike she curled down hoping to avoid too much injury. But when the blade never struck her she looked up._

_"You must be more careful Sakura" Sasuke scolded standing over her and the dead body of the attacker lying on the ground._

_Sakura nodded in understanding, taking notice of the blood soaking through his shirt. "Sasuke your injured!"_

_"It's nothing"_

_"No let me heal it" _

_"I said it's nothing, don't waste your chakra on me I'm fine." He quickly took off to help Naruto._

_Sakura watched and upset he was so stubborn. She felt worthless right now; she couldn't count how many times they protected her. "Right now is not the time to think of such things" She scolded herself and quickly returned to wrapping the wound._

_"Hurry get him out of here!" She yelled to another comrade, who quickly carried him away from the battle. _

_The only three left was team seven, everyone else was either injured or fighting in another location. Sakura quickly took down an enemy._

_"Sakura, You're needed at the other battle sight." Shikamaru yelled appearing through the row of trees._

_"I can't leave" Sakura answered striking down another enemy._

_"Go Sakura we'll be fine" Naruto yelled._

_"But…"_

_"No buts Sakura now go" Sasuke yelled "These guys are nothing" _

_Sakura hesitated, she knew the enemies' number was great but she had faith in her teammates. She quickly ran through the woods with Shikamaru._

_"How many are injured?" She asked_

_"More than there should be, the enemy keeps advancing, but…"_

_Their running came to a halt when a huge explosion was heard, Sakura quickly turned. "Naruto, Sasuke"_

_"What the hell was that?" Shikamaru asked_

_"NO!" Sakura quickly took off back towards the area she just left._

_"Sakura you can't!" Shikamaru said grabbing hold of her._

_"No let me go, I have to help them." She struggled in his grip._

_"Sakura their numbers are too great you can't take them on by yourself, we need to get reinforcements." Shikamaru was trying his hardest to talk some sense into her._

_"I don't care let me go" She demanded._

_"SAKURA IF YOU GO BACK YOU"LL DIE TOO!" He yelled._

Sakura awoke her breathing heavy and a cold sweat covered her body, a trail of tears was evident down her cheeks. The same nightmare of that dreadful day has been haunting her for days now. She slowly sat up, she was now seven months pregnant and her continuing growing size was making it harder for her to move.

"Sakura are you all right" Kakashi asked drowsily.

"No" She answered trying to avoid crying in her waken state.

The bed shifted and soon Sakura was engulfed in the protecting arms of Kakashi. She couldn't help it now her tears flowed freely. It was times like this Kakashi felt helpless, he couldn't protect from her nightmares.

The babies suddenly shifted causing Sakura to jump a little.

"What is it?" Kakashi asked worried.

"The babies just moved" She said rubbing her belly.

Kakashi smiled and placed his hands on her stomach.

"Do you think they feel my pain?" Sakura asked wiping her tears away.

Kakashi looked up at her and then down at her belly. He leaned down and placed a kiss on her stomach. "I think they are trying to tell you it's okay not to forget, but wish it wouldn't make you feel so much pain" He placed a kiss on her forehead.

* * *

Sakura yawned as she sat in the hospital room. Her lack of sleep was taking a toll on her. After waiting for at least a half hour Tsunade finally came in.

"How are you feeling Sakura?" She smiled.

"Alright"

Tsunade looked at her questionably. She took note of the dark circles and pale complexion. "Are you having any pains?" She asked as she began taking her blood pressure.

"Just the normal pregnancy pain I guess" Sakura shrugged.

"And how are you sleeping?" She asked.

Sakura hesitated; the truth was she hasn't been sleeping well for the past week. The same nightmare still haunts her. Tsunade patiently watched the face of her apprentice sadden.

"I would like to keep you in the hospital until the babies are born." Tsunade broke the silence.

"What? Why?"

"You are at a crucial point in the pregnancy. It is rare for a woman to carry twins' full term and we want to keep those babies in there as long as possible. Also we can give you a sleeping aid and keep an eye on you."

"I wouldn't feel comfortable at the hospital and Kakashi can't take care of himself."

Tsunade chuckled. "Sakura, Kakashi is very capable, plus I already discussed it with him and he thinks it would be for the best."

"Oh" Sakura responded.

Tsunade placed on a hand on her shoulder. "He really does love you doesn't he. He worries about you three all the time."

Sakura smiled. "I know, but most of the time he worries too much" She giggled thinking of how he attempted doing the laundry and just ended up turning the whites pink. Of course if she had known he never owned anything red she would have told him not to wash them with the whites. But seeing him walk around the house in pink socks made it worth while.

"Okay pack your things and we will admit you tomorrow." Tsunade said while jotting a few notes down on her clipboard.

"Tomorrow?" Sakura asked standing up at as good as possible with her protruding belly. "I figured you'd want me here immediately."

Tsunade smiled. "I am sure there are things you need to do before these babies arrive, so get as much done today." She smiled and exited the room.

Sakura nodded. A wave of realization came over her; they have not bought anything for the babies yet. "We need cribs and clothes and diapers, how can I get his all done today?"

"Sakura, are you in here?" Ino opened the door.

"Ino….come!" Sakura grabbed her arm, dragging her out the door and through the hallway.

"Sakura, hey wait, where are we going?"

"Shopping"

* * *

"Kakashi, would you get your nose out of that book and help us!" Genma said irritated.

Kakashi looked over his book at the scowl on his friends face. "Alright I'm coming" Kakashi sighed and placed his book in his pouch.

"I can't believe your reading while we do all the work." Anko sighed setting down another box.

Kakashi ignored the comment; the truth was he was nervous. He made a huge decision to do this for Sakura and he wasn't sure if she was going to like it.

"Are you sure she won't go back to her apartment." Kiba asked setting down yet another box.

"I told Ino to keep her busy, so we have to get this done, because she's bringing her here, in exactly…..four hours now." Kakashi answered while unpacking one the boxes marked kitchen, ignoring the crude remarks about his lack of informing them.


	9. Home

"Ah Ino let's take a brake." Sakura said sitting on the nearest bench. "How long have we been walking now?" She asked fanning herself with her hand.

"Fifteen minutes, Sakura" Ino sighed sitting down next to her.

Sakura stopped fanning herself and stared blankly in front of her. _Is…is that all? I feel like I've been walking for hours. My feet hurt, my back hurts…_

Ino watched her friend lost in thought, beginning to worry when tears began to stream down her face. "Sakura what's wrong?" Ino asked worried.

"L…l…..look….at me?" Sakura cried. "I can't do anything! How can Kakashi stay with someone like me? I can't even walk anywhere anymore. What if he finds someone else when I am laid up in the hospital!?" Sakura was now hysterically crying.

"Sakura." Ino placed her hand on her shoulder. "You shouldn't get so worked up, everything will be fine" Ino knew it was just the hormones talking.

"He…he probably doesn't even love me anymore" She sobbed.

Ino rolled her eyes. "Oh believe me he loves you alright." Ino exclaimed while standing back up. "How about if we go get something to eat? Some ice cream maybe." She smiled hoping to take her friends mind off of such foolish ideas.

* * *

"Where in the hell did Kakashi go?" Anko hissed gathering up empty boxes.

"He was just here" Choji answered.

"Here, take this to Tenten and Hinata in the kitchen would you please." Iruka asked Yamato.

Genma put down the end table he was carrying and looked around for the silver haired jonin. He couldn't believe he would disappear like this.

"Is there anything we can do to help?" A voice rang from the doorway.

Genma turned to see Gaara, Temari and Kankuro standing in the open doorway.

"Hey long time no see" Kiba greeted with a wave.

"Well we would have been here sooner but Temari couldn't decide on a gift." Kankuro exclaimed.

"That's alright." Tsunade approached behind them. "It was nice of you to come" she smiled.

* * *

Kakashi stood staring out the window. Standing in the nursery was slowly making him realize this was really happening. That in a few weeks he would be a father. He unconsciously grasped the velvet covered box that lay in his pocket. He planned on giving it to Sakura tonight, in hopes that at least this time she would say yes.

"Well things sure have changed haven't they?" Jiraiya said from the doorway.

Kakashi gave a nod in response not taking his eyes off the blue sky. Things really have changed. He never in his wildest dreams thought he would be where he was now.

* * *

Ino looked at her watch; she had twenty minutes before she had to get Sakura to the house. She looked over at her friend who was shifting through a rack of baby clothes.

"Sakura I need to stop by one of my parents' client's house to pick up a few things why don't you come with me." She stated joining her in looking through the clothes.

"That's ok, I'm pretty tired and I have a lot of things to do before tomorrow."

_Not good._ Ino thought. "Come on, it will only take a minute and it isn't that far from here."

"Oh look at this one." Sakura squealed holding up a little pink dress, ignoring Ino's offer. "Isn't it cute?"

Ino laughed. "What if they are boys? I'm sure Kakashi wouldn't let you play dress up with his sons."

"I know" Sakura giggled. "But neutral colors are so boring" She said placing the little pink dress back on the rack.

"Well I guess we will know soon enough huh." Ino smiled "Come on" She said leading Sakura out the door. Sakura was going whether she wanted to or not.

* * *

"Hurry up and get those empty boxes out of here" Tenten ordered.

Everyone was quickly rushing around the house getting things in order; since Sakura was suppose to show up anytime now.

"Man I think your girlfriend's on a power trip" Lee whispered to Neji.

"You get used to it" He stated blankly.

"I heard that!" Tenten yelled startling the men.

"I think she'll like it" Shizune smiled.

"Here they come" Shino said looking out the window.

Empty boxes were quickly thrown out the back door, the last remaining items set in place before the doorbell rang. Everyone stopped in there tracks.

"Where's Kakashi?" Iruka whispered.

"I have no idea" Kurenai answered.

The whole plan was that Kakashi would answer the door, but seeing as how he was no where in sight they were going to have to improvise.

"I'll get it" Genma sighed and made his way for the door. Just as he was about to open it Kakashi came running down the stairs.

"Hurry up" Tsunade said irritated that the man was even late for this.

He took a deep breath before opening the door. "Welcome home" he said as he swung it open.

Sakura stared at Kakashi with a dumbfounded look on her face. "Kakashi what are you doing here?"

"Welcoming you home" He smiled.

"SAKURA!" Temari quickly pushed passed embracing her friend.

"T…Temari! When did you get here?" Sakura asked returning the embrace.

"We arrived a few hours ago. Oh look at you, are you sure there are only two in there?"

Sakura sighed. "Yes" She was happy to see her friend but was still confused about what was going on.

"Go take a look" Ino smiled nudging her friend towards the door.

Sakura glanced at Kakashi before entering the house. "Oh" She gasped as she saw all her friends in the living room.

"How do like your new house?" Hinata smiled.

"My……my house?" Sakura questioned.

"Our house" Kakashi corrected her putting his arm around her.

Tears filled her eyes as she looked around. "But…how?….why?"

"I had some money saved up and neither of our apartments was big enough for a family." He got worried when he saw tears fill her eyes. "I'm sorry Sakura I didn't mean to make you upset, I just thought…."

"No…It's wonderful" She cried hugging him.

* * *

Evening came and Sakura was happy she got to see everyone. She couldn't believe how big the house was; even more she couldn't believe that it was her new home.

"Thanks again" She waved to the last few guests to leave. Shutting the door she smiled at Kakashi who had been watching her.

"What?" She asked as if she did something wrong.

"It's nothing" He smiled. "But you should get to bed; you've had a long day"

"No, what are you talking about? I'm not tired" She yawned.

"Oh okay" He chuckled.

Before Sakura knew it she was lifted into Kakashi's arms.

"Kakashi put me down! I'm too heavy"

Kakashi ignored her comment and proceeded to take her to the bedroom.

"I told you I'm not tired" Sakura argued as he set her down on the bed.

He suddenly captured her lips, passionately kissing her. "I love you" He whispered resting his forehead on hers.

"I love you too" She smiled. "Oh" She said startled placing her hand on her stomach. "They've been pretty active lately" She giggled.

Kakashi smiled. "You lay down I'll be right back" He said standing up. He made his way to the door placing his hand in his pocket he felt the velvet box again. "Sakura?" He said turning back around, only to find her already fast asleep. He chuckled and returned to the bed covering her with a blanket. "Maybe tomorrow" he whispered.


	10. Contractions

Sakura's eyes fluttered open seeing the dim light of the morning trying to sneak pass the closed curtains. Yawning she sat up and swung her legs over the edge of the bed. She was extremely hungry this morning and was eager to get some breakfast, but first a much needed trip the bathroom was in order. Struggling to stand, she finally managed to get to her feet and made it to the bathroom just in time.

Kakashi opened his eyes hearing the bathroom door shut. Turning over on his back he stared blankly at the ceiling. Sakura had to be at the hospital early this morning and he was nervous about a particular question he wanted to ask her.

He sat up when he heard the bathroom door open. Sakura stopped and smiled seeing Kakashi. A smile crossed his face and his heart skipped, the dim morning light shone on her elegant face. He really was in love with her.

"So" She questioned as she now made her way to her closet.

"What?" Kakashi asked.

"Are you gonna miss me?" She teased.

"Everyday" He whispered wrapping his arms around her resting his hands on either side of her pregnant belly. Sakura closed her eyes and took in his warmth.

"So do you like the house?" He asked resting his head on her shoulder.

"Very much"

"I'm glad" He softly placed a kiss on her neck. "Sakura"

"Hmmm"

Kakashi pulled out the velvet covered box from the pocket of his sweatpants. His hand slightly shaking he held it out in front of her. "Sakura would do me the honor of spending your life with me?"

Surprised by his question she opened her eyes seeing the box he held in front of her. "K….Kakashi"

"I know you said you wanted to wait, but Sakura……I….I can't imagine my life without you, I want to a build a life with you." He said voice slightly shaky.

Sakura could feel tears welling up as she took the box from his hand, opening it revealing the most beautiful ring she ever saw. Two cherry blossoms sat on top a silver band, a gold leaf sat on either side of the blossoms.

"Oh Kakashi….it's beautiful" The tears finally falling from her eyes.

"I hope that was a yes" He chuckled nervously.

She nodded her head. "Yes, yes." She spun around wrapping her arms around his neck and kissing him.

Breaking from the kiss Kakashi smiled. "So does this mean you'll bare my children?"

"It's a little late to be asking me that now isn't it" She laughed.

**ONE MONTH LATER**

"I can't take it anymore!" An irritated Sakura huffed from the hospital bed.

"You could deliver any day now" Tsunade exclaimed.

"But this sucks, I can't do anything"

"Would you like something to read?" Kakashi asked not taking his nose out of his own book.

"Why would I wanna read porn? Besides it's half that books fault I'm in this predicament, they've rotted your brain."

"You never complained." Kakashi smirked and kept to his reading. Sakura blushed and kept her mouth closed. She's been like this now for two weeks and today marks the end of her seventh month.

"Well have you been having any contractions" Tsunade asked

"Off and on, nothing serious."

Tsunade sighed. "Well let's see where you're at." Tsunade lifted the blanket to continue with her normal check-up. "Sakura, your water broke"

"What?" Sakura asked. Kakashi looked at the woman from over the top of his book.

"It's normal that you didn't notice, but this means you are……"

"Yes, I know what it means. How long till these babies come out?" Sakura asked impatiently.

"Sakura you should know very well that labor could take up to 18 hours" Tsunade chuckled.

Sakura sighed in irritation. "Owwww!" She suddenly yelled clenching her teeth till the pain subsided. "That one was the strongest yet."

Kakashi by this time had put his book away and was standing by Sakura. "Anything I can get you?"

"Yeah get these babies……Aahhh"

"Sakura how long have you been having contractions?" Tsunade asked once again.

"Since last night, but they were minor so I didn't think anything of it."

"These aren't minor" Tsunade said sounding worried. "Nurse!"

"Yes" a nurse quickly responded.

"Get me the heart monitor" Tsunade ordered.

"Right away" the nurse nodded and disappeared.

"Heart monitor?" Kakashi asked

"Yes, it will record the babies' heart rate and also her contractions." Tsunade finished just as the nurse returned. "Good I also want you to bring me the ultrasound….."

"AAHHHH" Another contraction came, Sakura clutched tightly to Kakashi's hand.

"Forget it there's no time. Get her into delivery room number 2" Tsunade ordered

"Yes madam"

"What's going on?" Kakashi asked Tsunade worried as he watched them take Sakura from the room.

Tsunade sighed. "Her condition is delicate if she keeps up like this it will put the babies' lives in danger"

"Are they going to be okay" he asked seeking reassurance

"I hope so" with that Tsunade quickly exited the room.

"Kakashi, if you follow me you can change and accompany Sakura in the delivery room." Shizune stated.

Kakashi nodded. "Shizune will you please send for Ino"

"Yes right away"

* * *

Kakashi now stood by Sakura holding tight to her hand. Knowing that there was nothing he could do killed him. He carefully watched the many monitors Sakura was hooked to and numerous staff members bouncing around the room.

"Kakashi it hurts" Sakura squeezed his hand as another contraction hit.

"I know just breath" He tried his best to support her.

"Lady Tsunade baby A's heart rate has dropped" A nurse stated as one of the monitors began to beep.

Tsunade quickly went to work. "The baby might have moved" She exclaimed readjusting one the straps around her stomach.

"K...Kaka…." Sakura muttered before passing out.

"Sakura!…..Sakura!" Kakashi's heart raced.

"Her blood pressure's dropping!"

"Do something already!" Kakashi yelled.

"We're going to have to take the babies by c-section immediately." Tsunade exclaimed.

Another machine began to beep. "She's flat lining!"

"NO SAKURA!" Kakashi screamed.

"Get him out of here!" Tsunade ordered.

Two orderly's attempted to take Kakashi from the room only to fail.

"No I won't leave her." Kakashi pushed back the two men.

"I said get him out of here now!!" Tsunade ordered again.

The two began dragging a struggling Kakashi from the room.

"LET ME GO! I WON"T LEAVE HER!"

They let him go once he was out of the room, he turned staring at the door as it shut. The last words he heard exiting the room were "We're going to lose them." His heart ached as the words played over and over in his head. He staggered backwards till his back hit the wall slowly sliding to the floor.

"This can't……Please………don't take them from me" he muttered hoping someone would hear his plea. He buried his head in his hands as a tear escaped his lone visible eye.

"Kakashi how's Sakura!" Ino asked eagerly running up to him, Genma by her side.

"Kakashi?" Genma asked worried seeing the distraught state his friend was in.

"I don't know…..there was nothing I could do" Kakashi muttered through his hands.


	11. Happy Ending

Kakashi stared through the window of the nic-u (Newborn Intensive Care Unit) at the two tiny babies hooked up to machines assuring their breathing was steady. Tsunade was standing next to him.

"They're something aren't they?" She smiled.

"Yeah, they're pretty amazing" He agreed.

"Would you like to hold your sons?" She smiled walking towards the door entering the room, Kakashi of course followed.

"Please take a seat" A nurse smiled as she retrieved one of the babies from their incubator.

"Hatake baby A" The nurse said gently laying the baby in Kakashi's arms.

"Remember support his head" Tsunade stated

Kakashi stared down at the tiny face of his newborn son. "Daisuke" He whispered.

"Daisuke Huh?" Tsunade smiled.

"Sakura said if we had a boy she wanted to name him Daisuke."

"And what about this little angel?" Tsunade asked picking up the second baby.

"Well he was born first so……Taro" Kakashi smiled.

"Taro...yes that fits him."

"Lady Tsunade" Shizune came into the room.

Tsunade nodded. "You are able to see Sakura now Kakashi"

* * *

Kakashi's heart raced as he stood in the doorway staring at Sakura. Emotions were flooding through him at this point. Slowly he made his way to her side. Strangely enough seeing her chest gently fall and rise was enough to set his mind at ease. He took her hand in his and held on not willing to let go.

"Kakashi" Sakura whispered.

"Sakura" Kakashi smiled placing his hand on her cheek.

Sakura smiled and slowly opened her eyes. "Did you…miss me?" she asked quietly with a small smile. Kakashi wasted no time and took her in his arms.

**5 YEARS LATER**

"TARO, DAISUKE HURRY UP OR GOING TO BE LATE FOR YOUR FIRST DAY AT THE ACADMEY!" Sakura yelled up the stairs.

"Mom Taro took my sandals" Daisuke hollered running down the stairs.

"I did not" Taro defended following.

"Taro give your brother his sandals back."

"But mom I didn't take them." Taro whined

"Kakashi please help Daisuke find his sandals."

"You mean these" Kakashi smiled holding up the said pair of sandals.

"See told you I didn't take them." Taro huffed crossing his arms.

"Thank you Dad" Daisuke quickly put them on.

"Hurry or you'll be late" Kakashi said ruffling the silver hair of his son.

"I know, I know we're going" Taro sighed grabbing Daisuke and heading out the door.

"Bye Mom" Daisuke waved.

"Don't let the other kids tease you and don't forget to do your best" Sakura yelled after them before watching them disappear down the busy street.

"Well Mrs. Hatake, I think it's time we had another one don't you think?" Kakashi grinned wrapping his arms around his wife.

"You Mr. Hatake are going to be late yourself if you don't hurry." Sakura stated pulling away from him.

"They can wait a little longer" Kakashi smiled discarding his mask and capturing her lips.

* * *

"Where the hell is he?" Anko scowled irritated, she wanted to get this mission over with.

"You might as well get comfortable" Genma stated leaning against the gate grinning. "Today is the boys first day at the academy, so Kakashi's going to be awhile."

* * *

**AN:** Well that they say is 'The End'. Thank you again for reading! Luv ya


End file.
